


This Is Halloween

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: When Boyd and Erica turn up as Batman and Catwoman, Stiles is more than a little hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start migrating my tumblr fic to AO3 for ages now.
> 
> You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/132259511729/this-is-halloween-stoyd), too; I posted it a year ago for the second-ever Stoyd Week, and since it's October 31 today, I thought it would be fitting to start the migration process with this one!

It was the eve of Halloween and Stiles was not a happy camper. The pack had decided to attend the annual party at The Jungle and a combination of aesthetics and fake Ids had gotten them past the bouncer, for Scott and Allison did look very breathtaking in their Hunger Games costumes. So far none of the others were here and Stiles really started to question the ‘fashionably late’ school of thought. Lydia had arrived shortly after the trio, clad in a very sexy Poison Ivy outfit, but had run off with Heather of all people. Stiles had not expected to bump into his childhood friend and couldn’t shake the feeling that it was a premeditated meeting somehow. Well, Heather and Lydia did seem well suited for each other. The only thing he didn’t like about it was that it left him alone at the bar, nursing his drink in silence while he was forced to watch beautiful people hit it off on the dance floor.

Sighing, he checked his phone again, but the others hadn’t texted him back yet. They should have been here ages ago.

Without anyone to coordinate with, Stiles had decided to go as Jack Skellington and he was quite proud with how his costume had turned out. His lanky body and buzz cut had lend themselves perfectly for this attire and for some reason the black skin-tight suit did not look stupid on him. Probably because of the heavy face paint. In any case, he looked awesome, and deserved the recognition of his pack.

He put down his drink and leaned his back against the bar, stretching backwards to plant his forearms onto the counter. Staring at the decorated ceiling he did not notice that a couple of people were admiring the mindless display of his curved body – if he had, he would not have been able to remain so aloof.

He let his gaze travel once more to the beautiful crowd and was just contemplating whether to text Erica again, when he spotted her and Boyd making their way towards him.

His initial relief was soon overshadowed by a pang of jealousy when he took in their costumes. The blonde she-wolf had taken the chance to finally dress like Catwoman, a homage to their endless banter, or so he had thought. But apparently he was wrong, because by her side was Boyd, doing a very fine impression of Batman. Stiles had to admit, Boyd definitely had the body for it. Usually that thought would have been accompanied by the tell-tale symptoms of his ginormous crush, but at this very moment he just felt hurt. Wasn’t he supposed to be Erica’s Batman? Hadn’t their entire friendship started out with calling each other Batman and Catwoman?

Erica, however, managed to diffuse the situation in the blink of an eye, like the goddess that she was.

“Your Majesty,” she greeted him with an exaggerated bow. “Please accept my humble offering!”

With that she all but pushed Boyd in his direction, who couldn’t help but roll his eyes at them.

This turn of events startled a delighted cackle out of Stiles; Catwoman kidnapping Batman for the Pumpkin King? Genius!

His heartbeat started to speed up and the familiar nervousness he experienced in Boyd’s company hit him full force, now that he knew what this was about.

“I found this villain sneaking into Halloween Town,” she continued, “I’m sure you want to have your wicked way with him, Your Spookiness.”

God, Erica really was devious.

Before he could answer Boyd apparently had enough of their silliness.

“Wanna dance?”

Whatever witty retort had been on the tip of Stiles’ tongue a mere second ago was quickly forgotten in the wake of Boyd’s question. He might also have forgot how to form a proper thought in his head. Dance? With Boyd?

“What?” he croaked, suddenly painfully aware of every insecurity he’d had in his entire life.

Boyd sighed, but there was amusement shining in his eyes.

“You, me, the dance floor?”

“S-sure!”

Erica cackled at his sudden inability to talk. Thankfully, his answering blush was obscured by the black and white paint covering his face.

Boyd simply grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the dancing crowd, and Stiles nearly tripped over his own two feet in his haste to follow, heart lodged in his throat and a nervous flutter in his stomach.

Erica was shouting something after them, probably something lewd, but Stiles couldn’t hear her over the music; instead he concentrated on the feeling of Boyd’s hand wrapped warm and secure around his own, never letting go.


End file.
